


Prerogatives: Quality Time

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Fenrir, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Consensual Rape, Cum Swallowing, Cumbelly, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dry Penetration, Large Cocks, M/M, Monster cocks, Non Traditional Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, Top!Fenrir, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Set a few weeks later after Prerogatives: A New Era. Whilst having a day off from working in the shop, Corbin gets to spend a nice relaxing day with Fenrir. The morning he's spanked, then the rest of the day he's having his tight dry 'boy pussy' - Fenrir labelled his arse with the name, which Corbin immediately fell in love with - brutally fucked, enduring a very swollen prostate. It isn't until closing time for the shop, that Corbin is allowed to cum. The boy suffers the entire day with a prominent cumbelly.





	Prerogatives: Quality Time

Today Corbin was given the day off from work by his Master, who was having help downstairs selling and cleaning from Epiveh. His Master wished for Corbin to have some quality time with Fenrir, as they didn't get to see much of the other, like he did with Severus and Epiveh. So today, Corbin woke up and after the heavy silencing charms were placed around the flat above the shop, Fenrir told the boy to dress in only his tight briefs and then come to the living room. 

 

Once in the room Fenrir beckoned the boy forward and told him to bend over his lap. Corbin did as he was told.  
"You are going to get a spanking son," Fenrir said, as he lay his large firm hand upon the boy's upturned backside.  
"Daddy." Corbin whimpered, his smooth little cock already achingly hard in his pants, the cock ring tightening a little. 

 

Fenrir smirked. He loved it when the boy called him 'daddy'. It was how their new family was these days. Fenrir was the 'dad', while Severus and Epiveh were his 'uncles'. His Master stayed his 'Master' and Corbin was the 'son' in all this. And of course Arthur remained his grandfather when he visited on Sundays, sometimes bringing with him Bill or Draco. Then he Corbin got to watch as his daddy and uncles brutalised Bill or Draco much to their delight and his. 

 

Fenrir began to spank the boy good and hard, not stopping until Corbin's arse was a deep red hew complete with purple bruises just showing through. He pulled the boy off his lap and ripped his underwear clean off him, to gaze hungrily down at his son's straining little boy cock. Then Fenrir banished all his clothes and Corbin fell to his knees and began to deepthroat his daddy's monster cock - making sure his 'choked' and 'gagged' in the right places. He even managed to make his eyes stream tears, all good effects to make sure all four of his Alphas got off on it. 

 

After having his tight little throat fucked brutally, Fenrir hauled Corbin up by his hair and then stated that he was going to spend the day fucking his son's tight dry hole, until the shop closed! And until Corbin had a very swollen prostate, that he'd be pleading and begging to cum, but all he would get was a belly full of cum and a very swore boy pussy. Boy pussy, Corbin groaned at hearing Fenrir call his arse 'boy pussy'. He loved how hearing Fenrir label his arse as such, it made his cock twitch.  
"Do you think you can endure for that long, boy?" Fenrir growled.  
"I-I d-don't k-know d-daddy." Corbin replied with a whimper of hope.  
"We'll see, won't we." Fenrir stated as he had the boy climb up on to and straddling his lap, wrapping his small thin arms around his daddy's thick neck, as he felt his daddy pull his smooth arse cheeks part and slam the boy down brutally hard and bollocks deep on to his colossal cock. Corbin threw his head back and screamed at the viscous entry. 

 

Fenrir growled as he began to brutalise his boy's tight dry boy pussy like there was no tomorrow, Corbin bounced up and down his little boy cock straining and flexing between them, while his little bollocks constantly got abused by the downward thrusts, hitting his daddy's sold chest. Corbin cried out with every downward thrust, the feel of daddy's cock nailing his prostate was just too good, the clenching of his tight internal muscles clamping down around the monster were delightful to Fenrir, who growled and thrust that much harder. Sometimes his cock slid right past the boy's prostate and deeper still into the wailing boy's guts, which he pummelled brutally. 

 

Corbin continued to cry out, tears of joy and happiness streamed down his face, as his daddy fucked him. The ring around him tightened as he felt the need to cum and he clenched his arse muscles as hard as he could and Fenrir came deep into Corbin's guts with a harsh growl, flooding his son, knotting the boy's guts hard. Corbin mewled and keener, shuddering at the feeling of the large knot deep in his guts. As soon as the knot deflated though, Corbin was hauled off of the cock and soon found himself in the sitting room, bent over the back of the sofa, his smooth legs spread wide, back arched, his little cock jutting out and straining. Fenrir fisted the boy's hair roughly and thrust back into the that deliciously stretched heat and quickly began to pummel the boy once again, much to Corbin's hungry delight. 

 

"YES DADDY! YES! FUCK MY BOY PUSSY SO HARD!" He cried out. "TAKE ME FAST! RAPE ME! PLEASE! HARDER! FASTER DADDY!"  
Fenrir began thrusting if possible that much harder and faster, that his great burly hips became a blur as he sped up. Corbin wailed and moaned, whimpered and groaned as well as cried out for more.  
Fenrir growled again as he came hard again deeply seated into the boy's guts again. Flooding Corbin's belly for a second time, this time there was a slight rise to the boy's thin body frame. His stomach had filled out just a bit.  
"I'm going to fill you so full of my cum, son! That you'll look pregnant!"  
"Yes! Please daddy! Fill me full!" Corbin cried out. 

 

Even with his large thick knot firmly in place deep in the boy's guts, Fenrir began to pull back and Corbin, feeling the knot rake his guts roughly whimpered at the new feeling. It was incredible! His little cock twitched violently at the feeling.  
Fenrir then slammed back in with the hardest thrust yet and Corbin howled. The feel of the knot raping his guts was... it was indescribable! He panted and gasped, as Fenrir continued to fuck him hard and violently with his knot. Corbin was sobbing when he felt the knot double in size, he could barely breath as he felt Fenrir cum for a third time. 

 

 **\- PQT -**

 

All day long Fenrir fucked the boy, sometimes Corbin passed out, but Fenrir simply revived him and continued to fuck the sloppy wrecked and gaping boy pussy that any common whore would be proud of after a good day's workout! The boy's hole was very tender and extremely swore and puffy as it tried and failed to clench around the cock buried deeply within it. Corbin's prostate was beyond aching it was so painful and swollen to its extreme limits, while his belly looked as though his was heavily pregnant with quadruplets. 

 

The feel of the cum swirling round inside his body was the weirdest yet highly erotic feeling. Fenrir pulled back as he looked down at the boy, lying there on his back on the bed (they had moved around the flat fucking in every room), with his legs spread obscenely wide, some of his cum he could see was dribbling out from around his cock. He chuckled darkly as he looked back up at his son. Corbin was blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake, his body was limp and lax and his little cock and bollocks were purpling with need of release. 

 

Fenrir looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was a minute to closing time for the shop, he smiled and turned back to face the boy.  
"You did very well today, son." He said softly, and was pleased when Corbin blinked and looked blearily up at him. "The shop is about to close and you took a full day of fucking. You endured today very well. As soon as the clock strikes the hour, you can cum." 

 

Corbin smiled and whimpered as he felt his lower body ache painfully.  
They waited. As soon as the cock struck, Fenrir began to brutalise Corbin once again. Corbin lay there and took it, silently waiting for Fenrir to release him from the ring. Finally after a good solid fucking, and when Fenrir was close to knotting him once again, the man removed the ring and Corbin finally cried out his release as Fenrir pummelled his son's prostate viscously hard. Corbin blacked out as he came harder than he ever had and continued to cum for almost an hour, while Fenrir fucked a double knot into the his boy. 

 

Master SSDSnape came into the room along with Epiveh and Severus and all three watched with a predatory fascination, as Fenrir finally pulled out of the boy and stood with the other three around the bed and waited, keeping their hungry black gaze upon their boy. Corbin's aching sloppy and obliterated hole winked and twitched a few times before a great torrent of cum came flooding out all over the bed. The boy's belly deflated as the cum continued to flow out of him, the boy himself whimpered and mewled at the sensation. 

 

As the final wave oozed out of the wrecked boy, Master SSDSnape, his uncles Severus and Ephiveh and his dad Fenrir all masturbated furiously over their boy, until they came hard covering Corbin in their large releases. Then each one bent down and kissed the boy, before cleaning the bed and Fenrir lifted his sleepy son into his large burly arms and carried him into the bathroom where he cleaned him up. Once back in the bedroom Corbin was placed into the bed and fell asleep, a soft contented smile on his lips.


End file.
